Hujan
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Karena hujan, Kise jadi terjebak bersama si alis cabang itu./KagaKise, slight AoKise.


Kise Ryouko mendengus sebal menatap derasanya air hujan yang mengguyur gedung sekolahnya. Padahal, Kise sangat yakin. Seingatnya saat tadi pagi ia menonton acara ramalan cuaca hari ini, presenternya mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan sangat cerah dan tidak mungkin turun hujan.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hujan turun sangat deras membuat Ryouko tidak bisa pulang. Ryouko lupa membawa payung. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat ibunya tadi pagi yang mengatakan pribahasa umum _sedia payung sebelum hujan_. Kise terlalu percaya pada ramalan manusia yang belum tentu ada benarnya. Akhirnya, ia berakhir disini. Terjebak di ruang loker sepatu sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemani.

Sekali lagi, Ryouko menrutuki dirinya yang masih jones sampai sekarang.

"Duh, gimana dong? Kalau aku gak segera pulang, aku bisa terlambat pemotretan-ssu," gerutu Kise. Ia menatap rintik air hujan yang malah semakin deras.

"Gak mungkin aku bisa nerobos hujan sederas ini. Yang ada nanti aku malah demam. Aku gak boleh demam. Ada banyak pemotretan yang harus aku hadiri. Sebentar lagi juga akan ada UTS. Pokoknya aku gak boleh demam," Kise terus bermonolog ria, memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia pulang tanpa harus kehujanan.

"Kak Reika atau Kak Ruina bisa jemput aku gak ya?"

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencari kontak kedua kakaknya. Ia berharap salah satu dari kedua kakaknya itu dapat menjemputnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba, suara berat milik seseorang yang sangat _familier_ bagi Kise menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau belum pulang, Kise?"

Kise menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Aomine Daiki, teman sekelas sekaligus—uhukcalonuhuk—gebetannya berdiri sambil memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru.

Mata kuning Kise melebar. Wajah cantiknya langsung sumringah begitu melihat orang yang diam-diam ditunggunya itu datang.

"Aominecchi! Kau juga belum pulang-ssu?!" Kise berteriak saking senangnya.

"Berisik, Kise. Tadi ada yang ketinggalan di _gym_ makanya aku belum pulang. Kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku gak bawa payung-ssu! Kakakku juga gak ada kabarnya bisa jemput aku atau gak," jawab.

"Oh gitu. Kasihan banget sih. Ya udah, aku mau pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Kise." Aomine melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum meledek Kise. Kise langsung manyun.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu! Aominecci tidak peka-ssu!" Kise berseru kesal. Bibirnya dimaju-majukan, tanda bahwa dia sedang merajuk.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Aomine yang dasarnya memang tidak peka tidak akan bisa menangkap sinyal _blink-blink_ Kise yang ingin pulang bareng dengannya.

"Aominecchi gak boleh ninggalin seorang cewek sendirian. Seenggaknya tawarin aku pulang bareng sama kamu dong!" ujar Kise sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sampai segitunya pengen pulang bareng sama aku?"

"Gak juga sih-ssu."

Walaupun jawaban Kise begitu, dalam hati ia berkata _"Iya, aku pengen banget pulang bareng sama kamu-ssu."_

Entah sejak kapan Kise jadi _tsundere_ macam Midorima begini. Kayaknya dia terlalu sering main sama Midorima.

Sementara Aomine terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kise. Aomine tau kalau Kise saat ini sedang _salting_.

"Hehehe, ya udah. Ayo sini, pulang sama abang," ujar Aomine sambil memberi isyarat agar Kise mendekat.

Kise membuang wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Gaya kamu kayak om-om pedo yang mau nyulik anak kecil-ssu."

"Kalau anak kecil yang diculiknya kayak kamu sih gak papa. Kan kalau dijual harganya mahal."

"Aominecchi!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Cuma bercanda kok."

Aomine membuka payung yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Sementara Kise mengikuti Aomine di sebelah.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua diam saja. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa canggung begini. Padahal, keduanya sudah sering mengobrol dan bercanda akrab baik di kelas maupun di klub. Namun, saat mereka hanya berdua seperti saat ini, mereka malah bingung harus membicarakan apa.

Namun, dalam hati Kise bersyukur tidak membawa payung dan terjebak di sekolah. Dengan begitu, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang bersama _Aominecchi_ -nya.

Kise berharap waktu terhenti saat ini juga.

"Aku berharap waktu terhenti saat ini juga," gumam Aomine tiba-tiba.

Kise terbelalak. Ia yakin telinganya masih normal untuk dapat mendengar. Namun, Kise tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi.

Kise tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi itu, Aomine mengatakan harapan yang sama dengan apa yang Kise harapkan kan?

Kise menatap Aomine untuk membuktikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat wajah Aomine yang tersipu.

Wajah Kise pun ikut-ikutan memanas.

" _Tunggu! Kenapa sekarang malah seperti adegan yang ada di manga shoujo sih? Duh, gimana ini? Aku deg-degan banget-ssu."_

Kise pun bersalting ria dalam hatinya.

Kise memperlambat langkahnya agar ia bisa lebih lama bersama Aomine. Aomine pun ikut memperlambat langkah. Kise terus menikmati waktunya bersama yang tercinta. Sampai akhirnya—

Drttt… Drttt…

Lamunan indah Kise terbuyarkan begitu saja karena pesan masuk dari sang kakak, Kise Ruina.

Saat itu juga, Kise tersadar. Dirinya masih terjebak di sekolah. Sendirian. Tanpa ada Aomine Daiki di sebelahnya.

 **ooo**

 **Hujan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Pair : Kagafem!Kise, slight Aofem!Kise dan AoMomo**

 **Warning : Genderbend, typo(s),dll.**

 **Inspired by Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun episode 9**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Just for fun!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 _From : Kak Ruina_

 _To : Ryou-chan_

 _Subject : Sorry!_

 _Ryou-chan, sorry! Aku gak bisa jemput kamu. Aku lagi banyak kerjaan. Minta jemput sama Kak Rei aja ya._

Kise kicep menatap SMS dari kakak keduanya. Ia lalu mencari kontak kakak pertamanya, berharap kakak pertamanya lebih dapat diandalkan dibanding kakak kedunya.

"Halo, Kak Rei. Bisa tolong jemput aku-ssu?" tanya Kise ketika panggilannya diangkat sang kakak.

" _Wah, maaf ya Ryou. Aku gak bisa jemput kamu. Lagi sibuk banget nih. Kamu naik taxi online aja ya. Mau kakak pesenin?"_ jawab sang kakak di seberang sana.

"Gak usah, Kak. Makasih."

Kise asal menutup telepon padahal sang kakak masih bicara. Kentara sekali. Ia ngambek.

"Aominecchi udah pulang belum ya?"

Kise tiba-tiba saja teringat lagi dengan Aomine. Dibukanya kembali ponselnya dan mencari kontak Aomine. Ia berharap Aomine belum pulang dan dapat menemaninya disini.

" _Halo, Kise. Kenapa menelponku?"_ tanya Aomine di seberang sana.

"Aominecchi bawa payung gak-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Gak." Jawaban yang super singkat, padat, dan gak jelas dari Aomine.

"Terus kamu udah pulang-ssu?"

Diam-diam, Kise berharap Aomine sekarang juga sedang terjebak di sekolah seperti dirinya.

" _Udah. Tadi aku pulang bareng Satsuki. Nebeng payung sama dia. Emang kenapa?"_

 _Kokoro_ Kise remuk seketika.

"Oh, gitu ya. Gak papa-ssu. Nanya aja."

Kise langsung menutup telponnya. Ia langsung galau begitu tau gebetannya sudah pulang sepayungan dengan cewek lain.

"Walaupun aku sudah menduganya, tapi rasanya tetap sakit-ssu," gumam Kise lebay.

Tiba-tiba Kise teringat dengan sahabat biru muda nan polos yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Siapa tau Tetsuna belum pulang dan membawa payung. Kise bisa numpang nebeng payung sama Kuroko.

Kise kembali membuka _hp_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mencari kontak Kuroko.

"Halo, Kurokocchi! Kamu bawa payung gak-ssu? Kalo bawa, aku nebeng pulang bareng kamu dong!" seru Kise.

" _Maaf, Kise-san. Aku gak bawa payung,"_ Kuroko menjawab dari ujung sana.

"Terus, kamu sekarang dimana?"

" _Udah di rumah."_

"Lho, gimana caranya kamu pulang?"

" _Aku dianterin Akashi-kun naik mobilnya."_

"Oh."

Kise lupa. Kuroko kan sudah punya pacar. Apalagi, pacarnya adalah anak orang paling tajir se-Jepang. Sudah pasti, pacarnya yang kaya itu mengantar Kuroko dengan selamat sampai tujuan menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

Sekali lagi, Kise pundung di pojokan meratapi nasib kehidupan cintanya.

"Enak banget ya kalau punya pacar-ssu, hiks" tangisnya di sela-sela pundungnya.

"Lho, Kise. Kamu masih disini?"

Suara berat yang dikenal Kise membuyarkan pundungnya Kise. Kise menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah gelap. Si blasteran Amerika-Jepang yang selalu jadi rival Aomine di basket, Kagami Taiga.

Tunggu, kejadian ini bukankah seperti di lamunan Kise tadi. Entah kenapa, Kise merasa _dé javu._

"Ya. Aku lupa bawa payung-ssu. Aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di sekolah ini karena lupa bawa payung-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Aku juga lupa bawa. Jadi, kayaknya jadi dua orang!" ujar Kagami sambil menyeringai bodoh.

Kise _sweetdrop_ seketika.

" _Terus kenapa elu cengar-cengir kayak orang bego gitu sih. Oh ya, gua lupa. Lu emang bego sih, Bakagami,"_ batin Kise.

"Terus, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, mau gak mau kita harus nunggu disini sampai hujannya berhenti-ssu."

"Hmmm… Aku paling malas banget sama yang namanya menunggu. Gimana, kalau kita terobos hujan aja?" usul Kagami.

"Jangan gila deh. Gak mungkin kan kita nerobos hujan sederas ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu cara sih."

"Hah? Gimana-ssu?"

"Kita bisa pakai jas sekolah untuk melindungi tubuh kita."

"Tapi, jas Teiko kan tipis-ssu. Kalau dipaksa, yang ada kita malah basah kuyup. Tas kita juga gak bakal terlindungi," jelas Kise.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan solusinya."

Kise memandang Kagami yang mulai melepas jas sekolahnya. Tidak benar-benar dilepas sih. Hanya kacingnya saja yang dilepas. Kemudian, Kagami mengenakan jasnya hingga ke kepalanya yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya terlihat konyol.

(Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Untuk lebih jelasnya, kalian bisa tonton Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun dan lihat gimana cara si Nozaki pakai jas sekolahnya buat ngelindungin diri dari hujan.)

Kise _speechless_ menatap Kagami.

"Aku tau kalau kau itu bodoh. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Bakagamicchi!"

"Berisik! Jangan banyak komentar! Cepat kesini kalau kamu mau segera pulang!"

Kise tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mau terus terjebak di sekolah yang mulai sepi ini. Mau tidak mau, Kise harus mencoba cara Kagami. Ia berdiri di depan Kagami. Karena tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dan kecil dari Kagami, ia bisa sedikit berlindung di balik tubuh tinggi besar Kagami.

"Siap ya?"

Kagami memberi aba-aba dengan menghitung sampai tiga. Kemudian, mereka berdua berlari keluar sekolah, menerobos hujan yang semakin deras.

Belum beberapa detik, mereka kembali lagi ke ruang loker sepatu.

"Benda ini jauh lebih menyerap air daripada yang ku kira."

Kagami menatap jas sekolahnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Sehelai pakaian tidak mungkin bisa melindungi kita dari derasnya hujan-ssu," komentar Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan keduanya pundung karena kembali terjebak di sekolah.

"Ne, Kise. Apa kau teringat sesuatu?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

Kise menatap Kagami bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kagami.

"Suasana seperti saat ini. Hujan… Sekolah…" Kagami mulai meracau. Ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Gak ada siapapun disekolah…" dan masih terus melanjutkannya, membuat Kise jadi semakin pusing.

" _Hujan dan sekolah ya? Dua orang yang terjebak di sekolah?"_

Entah kenapa, yang terlintas di pikiran Kise adalah salah satu adegan dari _shoujo manga_ yang dibacanya tadi pagi.

" _Mereka berdua mengobrol dan semakin dekat…"_

Kise melamunkan dirinya yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Aomine—padahal yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Kagami—hingga membuat wajahnya kembali panas dan memerah.

"Setelah itu, gak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka lagi," ujar Kagami dengan aura hitam menguar di sekelilingnya. Kise sepertinya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tunggu! Kenapa jadi cerita horror-ssu?!"

"Gak tau. Cuma itu yang kepikiran," jawab Kagami asal.

"Oh ya, daripada bosan, gimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kagami yang entah kenapa Kise menangkap sinya ambigu dari kata _sesuatu_ itu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kise curiga.

"Ya, bermain basket contohnya. Ayo kita ke _gym,"_ ajak Kagami.

" _Gym_ pasti sudah dikunci-ssu. Momocchi yang pegang kuncinya. Orangnya saja sudah pulang bareng Aominecchi."

"Hee… Kamu ditinggal ya? Kasihan banget sih," ledek Kagami.

"Kagamicchi jahat-ssu!"

Dan Kise pun ngambek.

"Hei, Kise. Gimana kalau kita cerita horror aja? Aku yakin kamu pasti punya cerita horror yang menarik," usul Kagami.

"Aku gak punya-ssu. Aku juga gak mau-ssu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kamu takut ya? Dasar penakut."

"Ngaca dong. Kagamicchi sendiri juga penakut kan?"

"Gak kok. Aku gak taku—"

BRAK!

MEONG!

Suara benda jatuh dan kucing yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Kise dan Kagami terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka pun refleks berpelukan saking takutnya.

"Yang tadi itu apa-ssu?"

"Itu kucing nongol darimana?"

Mereka saling melempar pertanyaan atas kebingungan mereka dengan posisi masih berpelukan.

"Ah! Taiga, Ryouko. Kalian berdua ngapain pelukan disitu?"

Sosok gadis bersurai abu-abu yang kehadirannya sangat tidak diinginkan pun muncul. Ia menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna pelangi di tangannya.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kalian berdua mau melakukan _itu_ ya?" Haizaki Shouko—nama si gadis—tersenyum penuh arti sambil menekankan kata _itu_.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Shouko-chan? Gak jelas deh," jawab Kise.

"Haizaki. Kalau kamu berani ngomong macam-macam, akan ku tendang kepalamu!" timpal Kagami.

"Hee~ Memangnya kau berani?" Haizaki tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" jawab Kagami.

"Terus, kalian berdua ngapain masih pelukan begitu? Dasar gak tau malu."

Kagami dan Kise saling berpandangan. Mereka sontak saling mendorong begitu tau posisi masing-masing. Wajah keduanya pun memerah.

"Haha, sudah kuduga ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua," gumam Haizaki. Tak lama kemudian, sosok pemuda tinggi lainnya yang bersurai hitam muncul dari arah belakang Haizaki.

"Haizaki, kamu ngapain disini? Mana payungku?" ternyata yang datang adalah kapten basket mereka, Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Aku gak sengaja ngelihat mereka pacaran disini. Sepertinya mereka mau melakukan _sesuatu_ ," jawab Haizaki ambigu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pacaran/-ssu?!" Kagami dan Kise berteriak kompak.

Nijimura menatap curiga mereka berdua.

"Kalian kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Nijimura.

"Kami gak bisa pulang karena lupa bawa payung-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Oh, begitu." Nijimura menatap payung yang digenggam Haizaki. Sebuah ide pun terlintas di otaknya.

"Haizaki, berikan payung itu ke mereka. Kita berdua terobos hujan saja," titah Nijimura.

"Eh, mana bisa gitu?" Haizaki protes tidak terima.

"Dengar ya, aku punya taruhan yang bagus untukmu. Kita berdua terobos hujan, balapan sampai halte bus. Yang kalah harus traktir yang menang makan ramen di restorannya Sakurai-san. Gimana, setuju gak?" tawar Nijimura.

Senyum tak mau kalah pun muncul di wajah Haizaki.

"Tentu saja aku terima. Jangan nangis kalau uangmu harus habis saat mentraktirku nanti ya."

"Cih, yang benar saja. Sudah pasti aku yang menang."

Nijimura mengambil _start_ duluan. Dia lari lebih dulu meninggalkan Haizaki.

"Oi, Nijimura-san! Kau curang!"

Haizaki berbalik dan melempar payung pelangi milik Nijimura ke arah Kise. Untung saja Kise sedang sigap. Ia dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang ya~"

Setelah mengatakannya, Haizaki pergi menyusul Nijimura.

Sementara Kise dan Kagami _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

" _Dasar gila,"_ batin keduanya.

"Ne, Kagamicchi. Mumpung dikasih payung, ayo kita pulang," ajak Kise.

Kise membuka payungnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah bersama Kagami.

 **ooo**

Tunggu. Seharusnya tidak begini. Memang, tadi Haizaki memberikan payungnya kepada Kise. Tapi…

KENAPA KISE YANG HARUS MEMAYUNGI DIRINYA DAN KAGAMI JUGA SIH?!

Duh, mana Kagami tubuhnya tinggi banget lagi. Kise lama-lama pegal juga memayungi mereka berdua.

Kise menatap sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya memperhatikan dirinya dan Kagami. Mereka menatap Kise dan Kagami dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalau bersama dengan Aominecchi sih, aku gak masalah jika mereka berpikir begitu. Tapi, sekarang kan aku bukan sama Aominecchi, melainkan sama Kagamicchi. Walaupun sifat mereka sama, Kagamicchi tetaplah bukan Aominecchi-ssu!"_

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kise. Namun, sebenarnya orang-orang menatap mereka karena kasihan pada Kise yang harus memayungi Kagami. Mereka lebih kasihan pada Kagami yang kini kepalanya tersangkut payung.

"Oi, Kise. Payungnya nyangkut nih," protes Kagami.

"Eh, maaf-ssu. Gak sengaja. Hihihi…" Kise malah cekikikan.

Karena sebal, Kagami pun mengambil alih payungnya.

"Sini, biar aku aja yang bawa."

" _Dari tadi kek!"_ batin Kise yang ikutan sebal.

 **ooo**

Hujan sudah sedikit mereda. Namun, Kagami dan Kise masih belum juga sampai ke rumah mereka. Rumah Kagami dengan Kise memang searah. Namun, rumah Kise masih lebih jauh dari Kagami. Karena itu, Kagami berencana untuk mengantar Kise sampai rumah.

Melihat posisi berjalannya dengan Kise yang berdampingan seperti saat ini membuat Kagami teringat dengan salah satu adegan yang dibacanya dari _shoujo manga_ yang menjadi _lucky item_ Midorima tadi siang.

" _Kalau gak salah, di adegan itu, si cowok ngajak ceweknya pulang bareng. Terus, cowoknya miringin payungnya sedikit biar si cewek gak keimbas air hujan."_

Kagami mencoba mempraktekan adegan tersebut. Siapa tau ia bisa terlihat lebih keren di depan Kise. Walaupun Kagami tidak pernah mengakuinya, sebenarnya diam-diam dia menyukai Kise.

Kagami memiringkan sedikit posisi payungnya. Namun, yang terjadi tidaklah seperti yang ada di _manga._ Kise malah keimbas air hujan yang jatuh dari payung dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Kagamicchi, tolong pegang payungnya yang benar," ujar Kise dingin.

Kagami sepertinya gagal untuk terlihat keren.

Kagami pun mencoba cara lain. Ia kembali mempraktekan salah satu adegan di _shoujo manga_ tersebut _._ Kagami berpindah posisi, yang tadinya berjalan di sebelah kiri Kise, kini berjalan di sebelah kanan Kise.

"Di tepi jalan sangatlah berbahaya," ujar Kagami.

"A-ah, makasih-ssu," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum manis.

Kagami sepertinya mulai mendapat kepercayaan dari Kise. Ia pun kembali mencoba salah satu adegan lain dari _shoujo manga_ tersebut.

" _Sepertinya ini mulai bagus. Nanti, si cowok akan bilang_ _ **Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu dari hujan**_ _."_

Kagami pun cengar-cengir sendiri seperti orang gila.

Tiba-tiba—

BYUR!

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kencang dan mencipratkan air jalanan seenakknya.

Daripada melindungi Kise, Kagami malah ikut kebasahan juga.

"Untuk saat ini, diriku seorang saja gak akan bisa mencegah itu," ujar Kagami.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Kise semakin gagal paham.

 **ooo**

"Kise, karena kamu udah terlanjur basah kuyup kayak gitu, lebih baik kamu mampir dulu di rumahku. Hujannya juga masih lumayan. Pasti bakal lama untuk bisa sampai ke rumahmu," usul Kagami.

Kise menatap langit yang entah kenapa semakin mendung. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika Kise menerima usulan Kagami. Kalau ia pulang, ia juga akan sendirian. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya juga pasti belum pulang. Dirinya juga sudah mulai kedinginan.

"Ya udah deh, Kagamicchi. Makasih banyak ya," ujar Kise.

"Sama-sama," Kagami tersenyum sangat lembut. Tiba-tiba, Kise merasa wajahnya memanas.

" _Eh, apa-apaan itu? Senyumnya lembut banget. Kayak bukan Kagamicchi aja,"_ batin Kise.

" _Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini ya?"_

Kise mulai salting sendiri. Sejak perjalanan pulang dari sekolah bersama Kagami, Kise mendadak jadi pendiam. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya merasa canggung. Padahal biasanya, dia dan Kagami selalu adu bacot. Ya, mereka memang kurang akur sejak pertama kali bertemu sih.

Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Entah kenapa, Kise merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kagami. Ia ingin terus begini. Ia ingin lama-lama berada di dekat Kagami. Ia ingin waktu berhenti dan membuatnya dapat bersama Kagami lebih lama lagi.

" _Andai saja kami tidak pernah sampai ke rumahnya…"_ Kise membatin tanpa sadar. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah menyukai Aomine.

" _Tapi itu gak mungkin banget kan?"_

Kise pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"Kalau saja…"

Kagami bergumam tiba-tiba, membuat Kise refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Kalau saja kita tidak pernah sampai ke rumahku…"

" _E-eh?! Tunggu. Ia mengharapkan hal yang sama denganku?!"_

Dan Kise kembali merasa _dé_ _javu._

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa mengangkat jemuranku. Duh, Alex pasti akan menghukumku."

Seketika _kokoro_ Kise hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya akibat perkataan Kagami.

"Kagamicchi gak romantis-ssu. Padahal, tadi aku sudah berharap banget-ssu," Kise protes tanpa sadar. Kagami menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kupikir Kagamicchi ingin lebih lama bersamaku. Karena itu Kagamicchi mengatakannya-ssu."

Seketika wajah Kagami ikutan memerah semerah rambutnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Kise tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang tersipu.

"A-apaan sih? Jangan ngomong asal deh."

Sayangnya, Kise sudah melihat dirinya yang sedang salah tingkah. Dan Kise pun ikut-ikutan salting.

Keduanya pulang ke rumah Kagami dengan perasaan canggung.

 **ooo**

"Ini coklatnya. Hati-hati masih panas," ujar Kagami sambil menghidangkan secangkir cokelat panas di atas meja.

"Kagamicchi, arigatou-ssu," ujar Kise. Ia meniup-niup coklat panasnya lalu meminumnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuga, cokelat panas buatan Kagamicchi memang yang terbaik-ssu," puji Kise.

"Biasa saja," timpal Kagami. Ia berdiri dan beranjak kembali menuju dapur.

"Oh ya, Kise. Bajumu basah kuyup gitu. Sebaiknya ganti saja. Akan aku pinjamkan baju milik Alex nanti," ujar Kagami.

"Eh, memangnya gak papa sama Alex-san-ssu?"

"Gak papa. Lagipula, ukuran tubuhmu dengan tubuh Alex hampir sama kok," ujar Kagami.

"Kalau kamu mau mandi, kamar mandinya ada di lantai dua. Aku sudah siapkan air panas untuk kamu mandi. Aku akan siapkan makan malam dulu."

Diam-diam, Kise memuji Kagami dalam hatinya. Kagami benar-benar bisa memperlakukan tamu dengan baik.

" _Benar-benar calon pacar idaman,"_ batin Kise tanpa sadar.

Seeprtinya, posisi Aomine Daiki yang sebagai calon gebetan Kise mulai tergeser karena Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, aku pinjam kamar mandinya ya," Kise pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

 **ooo**

Kise manatap dirinya di depan cermin di kamar Alex. Saat ini, ia telah mengenakan _sweeter_ hangat berwarna oranye dan celana _training_ panjang berwarna kuning milik Alex. Pakaian yang cukup menghangatkan setelah kehujanan.

"Sabun dan shampo milik Kagamicchi wanginya khas-ssu. Aku suka-ssu," gumam Kise sambil menciumi aroma tangannya yang masih khas wangi sabun milik Kagami.

"Kise, makan malamnya udah siap nih!" teriak Kagami dari lantai bawah.

Kise segera turun menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama Kagami.

"Eh, Kagamicchi udah selesai mandi?" tanya Kise.

"Udah dong. Pas kamu mandi, aku juga mandi di kamar mandi sebelah dapur. Setelah itu, aku baru masak makan malam," jawab Kagami.

Kise menatap menu makan malam yang terhidang di meja makan. Ada sup miso, tempura udang, dan telur gulung. Menu yang cukup menghangatkan badan.

"Wanginya enak sekali-ssu. Rasanya pasti juga enak~"

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita makan."

Keduanya memulai acara makan malam mereka.

 **ooo**

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Tokyo. Kini, malah semakin deras. Kise semakin gelisah karena tidak bisa pulang.

"Gimana ini, Kise? Kamu mau tetap disini atau aku antar pulang?" tanya Kagami.

"Tadi, Papa dan Mama telpon aku. Katanya mereka berdua gak bisa pulang malam ini. Kak Rei dan Kak Rui juga gak bisa pulang. Aku takut kalau harus sendirian di rumah-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Terus pemotretanmu gimana?" Kagami melahap burgernya.

"Pemotretan hari ini dibatalkan-ssu."

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Kamu mau menginap disini?" tawar Kagami.

"Eh, memangnya gak papa-ssu?"

"Gak papa. Kamu bisa pakai kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua, sebelah kamar Alex."

Wajah Kise pun langsung sumringah.

"Argatou, Kagamicchi!" Kise tersenyum cerah, membuat Kagami kembali tersipu karena senyumnya.

"H-hei, gimana kalau kita nonton film horror? Sambil nunggu Alex pulang," usul Kagami.

"Memangnya Kagamicchi gak takut?"

"Takut sih. Tapi kan aku nontonnya gak sendirian. Ada kamu disini. Alex punya film horror yang bagus. Tapi, aku gak berani jika harus nonton sendirian."

Kise terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Ok, ok. Sini aku temani nonton."

Kagami beranjak ke kamar Alex untuk mengambil dvd film horrornya.

 **ooo**

Sepanjang menonton film, keduanya saling berpelukan. Padahal, filmnya sama sekali tidak seram. Namun, karena lampu ruangan sengaja dimatikan karena usul Kise yang menantang keberanian Kagami, suasananya malah makin mencekam. Tambah dengan efek suara petir dan hujan yang diciptakan dari luar. Kagami dan Kise kini sukses ketakutan.

Kise mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan Kagami. Jantung Kagami pun mulai berdetak tidak normal karena posisinya dengan Kise sekarang.

"H-hei, Kise. T-tangamu—"

"Jangan dilepas!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan dilepas ya, Kagamicchi. Aku… takut."

Kise menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan Kagami. Kagami awalnya sedikit salting, namun ia bisa memakluminya.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya lanjut menonton film horror hingga hampir tengah malam. Untung saja besok hari Minggu, mereka tidak perlu takut terlambat datang ke sekolah karena begadang.

Tiba-tiba, Kagami merasa pundaknya sedikit berat. Dilihatnya Kise yang menggunakan pundaknya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Kise, kau—"

Kagami tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau menggagu wajah tenang kise yang tertidur pulas.

Kagami tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Kise. Ia merangkul Kise lebih erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan diatas kepala Kise. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Kagami pun ikutan tertidur.

Mereka berdua tertidur di sofa secara tidak sengaja.

 *****Owari*****

 **ooo**

 **Author's note :**

 **Aku hanya mencoba membuat fic KagaKise yang terinspirasi hujan di malam minggu semalam dengan memadukan cerita dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun episode 9. Menurutku, KagaKise adalah pair yang paling cocok dengan cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Happy weekend, minna!~**

 *****Omake*****

Kagami dan Kise sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka berdua diam-diam di foto oleh Alex yang kebetulan baru pulang kerja. Alex segera mengirimkan foto tersebut ke email Aomine Daiki.

 _From : Alexandra Garcia_

 _To : Aomine Daiki_

 _Subject : Foto ;)_

 _*foto*_

 _Aku sudah mengirimkannya sesuai keinginanmu._

"Kamu lihat Satsuki, mereka berdua memang cocok kan?" ujar Aomine yang ternyata sedang berduaan dengan Momoi.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kamu sudah puas karena rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar, Dai-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita lagi."

"Dasar kamu ini."

Keduanya pun kembali ke rumah setelah puas menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka di Maji Burger.


End file.
